Wish You Were Here
by xxAgentOfChaosxx
Summary: The Pevensies return to Narnia for one final battle against an old foe. Post-Prince Caspian. Rated T just in case. SusanxCaspian. *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first story, so sorry if its bad :). If you like it, review (please), if not...keep quiet :).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not OWN NARNIA. I don't own any of C.S. Lewis' characters or novels. if i did, they would be soo much different. I also do not own Avril Lavigne's lyrics or her song(s).**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Wish You Were Here**

"I can be tough,

I can be strong,

But with you,

It's not like that at all…"

-Avril Lavigne, Wish You Were Here

_**Chapter 1**_

_Susan_

I gazed out of my dormitory window at the haze. Pressing my forehead against the cool glass, I sighed and closed my eyes. A soft rap at my door made me slowly stand up. I walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey, Lu." I smiled at my younger sister who was standing before me.

"Peter got into another fight." She sighed.

"Okay. Let's go."

I walked out, pulling the door shut behind me. Peter got into fights regularly ever since we left Narnia a month ago. I guessed that he wasn't used to not being treated with respect, as he had been in Narnia.

I followed Lucy down the hall, and out to the common area. Peter, Edmund, and a few other guys were throwing each other around, and hitting each other in the gut. Edmund took a huge blow to the stomach and doubled over, gasping for air.

I left Lucy and pushed through the crowd, standing in the middle of the fight. The boys around me stood up straight as I rushed to Edmund. I glared at each of them in turn, but at Peter the longest. Crouching near Edmund, I sighed as he clutched his stomach and groaned. I turned at looked at Peter. One of the boys shoved him.

"This isn't over." He said to Peter. "You won't always have her to protect you."

He snickered. I could see the hate in Peter's eyes when he glared at the boy. I

could tell that it took everything Peter had not to hit him again.

"Peter!" Lucy ran up to him, hugging him. He groaned.

"Sorry." She said, taking a step back.

"It's alright, Lu." Peter said. He walked over to Ed and me.

"What happened this time?" I sighed. There was some blood on his shirt sleeve.

"He and his friends were talking about you." He said to me. "So I hit him." He shrugged.

"Why do _you _always start the fights?" Edmund groaned, sitting up. I placed a hand on his back, and then stood up, facing Peter.

"This has to stop." I whispered to him. "We've only been here a month, and

you're so close to being expelled. What's going to happen next time you fight him? Peter, you could get so hurt. What would you do then? What would we do then?" my voice rose louder with every word.

He just looked at me. Placing a hand on his arm, he walked away.

"Peter!" I yelled, jogging after him.

He turned and looked at me.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked.

He lowered his eyes. I could tell that he had heard the concern in my voice.

"I'm worried, Pete. I don't know what's going on, but I'm scared. Please. I mean, how hard is it to walk away? You don't have to defend me, and I don't have to defend you. And neither does Ed."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Haven't you ever noticed that Edmund is _always_ there for you? Haven't you noticed that he always tries to help you?" I looked at his face. "I bet you haven't. You're always so intent on kicking the crap out of the guy you're fighting, that you don't notice Ed."

I shook my head and walked away, throwing a glare over my shoulder at Peter. He always used to be so strong.

He used to be our protector. He was the one who protected us form the White Witch and her wolves, from Miraz and his army. I sighed. It felt more like Ed and I were protecting _him._

_Lucy_

"What do you think is going to happen?" I asked Edmund, staring down at my uneaten lunch.

"What do you mean?" he put his sandwich back on his plate.

"Do you think we'll go back soon?" I met his eyes.

"Lucy. It's only been a month. Of course we'll go back, just not soon."

I sighed, and so did he.

"Lu. Don't worry. We'll see Narnia again."

He picked up his sandwich, taking a bite. I did the same.

_Peter_

I sat on my bed in my dormitory. Thinking about what Susan had said, I sighed. I glanced at the wardrobe that stared at me from across the room. It looked very similar to the one the Professor had kept in the spare room.

I stood up, crossed the room to it, and opened the doors to it. In the back of my head, I had known it was a long shot, but it was worth a try, right? Looking into it, I could see nothing but clothes. I sighed and shut the doors.

_Susan_

Back in my dormitory, I looked out of my window at the archery range. The archery field was placed in front of the woods, so that no innocent bystanders would get hit.

I stared at the edge of the woods, expecting Reepicheep to come bounding out of them. Or Creon, or Trumpkin, or Trufflehunter, or Caspian, or even Aslan. I sighed and shook my head.

Walking over to my desk, I opened my geometry book and started reading. Although I was focusing on something else, I still couldn't get Caspian's eyes out of my mind.

I could still see the expression he wore when my siblings and I left a month ago. His brown eyes still bore into mine. Sighing, I closed my book, knowing that it wasn't going to distract me from him.

I stood up, grabbed a bow and a sheath of arrows (they were provided by the academy for archery students), pulled on a coat and scarf, and opened the door. Peter stood there, his fist hanging in the air in mid-knock.

"Hi." He said. His fist fell to his side.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?" he looked down at the bow in my hand then back at my face.

"Going to the archery range." I sighed. "Want to come?" I asked reluctantly.

"Sure." He shrugged. I noticed that he still hadn't changed his shirt.

Closing the door behind me, we walked down the hall.

"Have you had anyone look at your arm?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"You should." I stated.

"I know."

I nodded. An awkward silence filled the air around us. All those things I said to him… it looked as if they were sinking in. Or as if they had already sunk in.

We walked in silence to the field.

Standing in front of a target, I loaded the bow, lined the arrow up with the center of the target, and let the arrow fly. It 'thunked' into the middle circle on the target. I smirked despite myself.

"I see you're still practicing." Edmund said behind me.

I turned. Lucy and Edmund were standing with Peter. I hadn't heard them approach.

"Well…" I trailed off.

Turning back around, I loaded the bow again, and let the arrow go. It embedded itself in the far corner of the widest circle.

I sighed. I could feel all of their eyes on me. I took a deep breath, loaded the bow, straightened my posture, and was about to let it go. A voice startled me when I released the arrow.

_Susan…_

It sounded like him. I turned to the others.

"Did you hear that?" I asked them.

"Hear what?" Edmund asked. Peter and Edmund stared at me with confused expressions.

"N-nothing." I stammered. Lucy shivered.

"I'll take her inside." I said, walking to the target and pulling my arrows out.

I reloaded my sheath, and walked to Lucy. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, I led her inside.

"I did hear it." Lucy whispered. I almost didn't hear her. I stopped walking.

"What?" I asked.

"I heard him whisper your name." she looked in my eyes.

I looked in hers. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Maybe it's a sign. Maybe you can go back. Maybe we're all going back soon."

Her voice grew more and more eager.

"Lucy."

"Yes?"

I smiled. She smiled, also. Then we continued walking to my dormitory. I hoped I could go back to see Caspian.

That night, all I could think about was Narnia. I tried in vain to fall asleep, but ultimately I just sat in my bed, waiting for the memories to pass.

_Susan _

The next morning, I woke up shivering, but covered in a sweat. I didn't remember my dreams, if I'd had any. Pushing back the covers, I stood up and walked to my wardrobe.

Glancing around, I noticed that this didn't look like my dormitory. The floor wasn't made of old, worn, ugly, cream carpet, but of gray, cold flagstones. My eyes widened. I ran to the window.

The scenery had changed. My window looked out over a gray courtyard. I smiled. In the distance stood the Telmarine village. Movement in the courtyard caught my eye. Lucy and Edmund had already woken up, and were walking through the courtyard, smiling, laughing, and greeting Telmarines and Narnians.

I ran to the door, pulled in open, and raced down the hall. I ran into Peter in my haste.

"What is going on?" he asked me, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"We're home." I said breathlessly.

"What?"

"We're in Narnia!" I smiled. "Lucy and Ed are outside. Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me.

After a few moments, he stopped dragging his feet and started running with me. When we reached the courtyard, Lucy and Edmund ran to us, and embraced us.

"Can you believe this?" Lucy beamed at us. "I told you it was a sign! I told you!" She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"What? Edmund asked.

"Long story." I said to my brothers simply.

_Edmund_

Susan and Lucy told us about what had happened on the archery field. Peter and I listened intently. Or at least I did. He kept glancing at one of the castle's towers. After about ten minutes, I finally looked at where he was looking, and saw Reepicheep gazing down at us.

He obviously didn't want to interrupt us. When Susan and Lucy were done, he wasn't at the tower anymore. He was scampering up to us.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy ran up to him. She picked him up and held him.

He was obviously taken aback, but soon recovered. Peter and I smiled at each other.

"Your Majesties." The little mouse bowed low. We smiled down at the animated creature.

"Please, Reepicheep. Just call us by our names." I said.

"Right." Reepicheep straightened.

"With no 'Queen' or 'King' added in front of them." Lucy added, smiling.

"Of course not," he paused and hesitated before continuing. "Lucy."

"Reepicheep, do you have any idea why we're here?" Susan asked him.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it probably has something to do with the White Witch returning to Narnia." He replied sadly.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. Third chapter. For all of you who have reviewed my story, thank you! It means the world to me :). Keep reviewing (please).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not OWN NARNIA. I don't own any of C.S. Lewis' characters or novels. If i did, they would be soo much different. I do not own any of Avril Lavigne's lyrics or song(s). **

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Peter_

_The hag fell heavily against the sharp rock, and slid to her knees. I ran over to Caspian, knocking him out of the Witch's circle. I pointed my sword at her. _

"_Get away from him." I yelled. _

_The Witch was shocked, but recovered quickly. "Peter dear." She smiled, holding her hand out again. "I've missed you."_

_An instant later, the ice started to crack, and was bursting. It all fell to the ground. I noticed Caspian by my side, and Edmund was standing where the ice once had a second ago. He was holding his sword in mid-air. _

_He looked at me with a disgusted expression. "I know. You had it sorted." He sheathed his sword, and walked out of the how. _

_Caspian and I turned to find Susan staring at us, an appalled look on her face. She shook her head jerkily, and then turned and walked away. I flung my gaze to the rock where the hag had fallen. I didn't see her, so I walked over. She was gone. I looked over to the circle. The staff that had stood there a minute before was also absent. _

I woke up panting and sweating. Climbing out of the bed, I walked to the window and opened it. Morning air filled my lungs as I took a deep breath, trying to slow my racing heart and thoughts.

_Susan_

I softly knocked on Peter's door before opening it. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Hi." I said tentatively. "What's wrong?" I asked after shutting the door and walking over to sit beside him.

"I had a dream that the hag… possibly didn't die." He muttered into his hands.

"Oh. Well, I've been having dreams and flashbacks too. Do you think they mean something?"

"I don't know." He raised his head, dropped his hands and looked at me. He was suddenly the seventeen-year-old that he was when we first arrived at Narnia. His eyes showed how vulnerable he was.

"Pete… it probably doesn't. We're just paranoid, because we're trying to figure this out. I mean, so far, I think it's only me and you who's had the flashbacks and dreams. Has Lucy or Ed talked to you about them?"

"No." he shook his head.

"That's why I think we're just paranoid. Now, come on. We're late for breakfast and we're actually coming up with some strategies today."

I led him out of the room and down the hall and stairs to the dining hall. Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, Trumpkin, and Reepicheep waited for us. They all looked at us as we entered.

"What?" Peter asked.

"A Telmarine _claims _to have spotted Aslan while out hunting." Trumpkin stated with an exasperated voice.

"Really?" I asked, fervor creeping into my voice. Perhaps my dream was right. Maybe he would help us.

"But, it wasn't him. It was just a deer." Trumpkin finished.

"What?" My hopes sank.

"Who could mistake a _deer _for Aslan?" Peter pulled out a chair form the long table and sat down. I sighed and followed suit.

"Maybe it was a _big _deer." Edmund said sarcastically.

"So, you're absolutely sure that it was a deer, and not Aslan?" I asked the table.

Caspian, Reepicheep, and Trumpkin all nodded. My hopes sank even further.

"So…what do we have planned for today?" Lucy said, taking a bite of her eggs.

"Strategies. Planning. Trying the get an army together." Caspian chuckled dryly.

"Oh." Lucy nodded. I smiled. I could tell she wanted to hold a bow again.

Caspian must have been able to tell also, because he smiled and added, "But we could probably do a little more training."

Lucy beamed at him. I smiled, relaxed into my seat, and started eating my breakfast.

"No!" Peter yelled at Caspian.

"The chain of command starts with King Caspian in the castle. Therefore, _he _makes the decisions." Reepicheep said. Peter sighed and turned away from him. There was so much tension in the court that you could feel it weighing down on your shoulders.

"What if we do a surprise attack again?" Peter asked, looking at Caspian again.

"Why? Because the first one turned out so well? We don't even know where she is. How would we even begin to attack her?" Caspian spat at him.

"Wouldn't she be in her palace?" Edmund asked.

"We had it searched. It was deserted." Caspian shook his head at Edmund.

"When did you have it searched?" I asked. "Recently?"

"Well, not really. When I first got word that she had returned, I had a party go out and inspect her castle."

"She returned a few months after we left?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Caspian nodded.

"Then check again." Peter said haughtily.

"Do you want to be removed from the premises?" Trumpkin asked Peter, glaring at him.

"Trumpkin!" Lucy scolded.

"No, we won't remove him form the premises." Caspian stated softly. He looked at me. "Do you have any ideas?"

I looked around. "No. Well…no." I shook my head.

Peter nodded, then turned and left the hall. I sighed, but before I could go for him, Lucy ran after him.

_Peter_

I heard footsteps behind me. "Susan, I want to be alone right now." I said pessimistically.

"Sorry, Pete, but you know I can't let you handle this alone." Lucy said. I was surprised, and then I turned and faced her, sighing.

"What?" I asked her.

"Why are you so stressed lately?" She asked instead of answering my question.

"It's a long story." I said, looking down.

"Well, you can tell me." She smiled at me.

We sat on the flagstone floor, side-by-side, and I told her about the dream. I told her about everything. I told her about how Susan and I had been having dreams and flashbacks.

"I should've just checked the hag to make sure she was dead." I ran a hand though my hair.

"No…you did everything right. If you hadn't…moved Caspian, he probably wouldn't be here right now. _We_ probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Thanks, Lu, but I'm going back to my room." I smiled dejectedly at her.

"Alright. You should try to relax." She hugged me, and we went separate ways.

_Susan_

I walked up to Caspian. "Want to take a walk?" I asked him. Caspian nodded, excused himself from the court, and we left. He gently grabbed my hand, squeezed it, and I entwined my fingers with his.

We sat on a bench in the core of the garden. The garden was exquisite; it was the only non-dreary element of the castle. There were fountains, man-made streams, flowers of all different sizes and hues, some bright, some dark, and sunlight easily made its way into the garden.

Tress shaded the garden, but it was still so bright that you had to squint to see. I sat right next to Caspian, our hands still in between us. Leaning my head on his shoulder, he kissed my hair. I smiling to myself, I looked up at him. He smiled down at me.

"What are we going to do? With Peter so stressed out, we're never going to come up with a combat plan." I sighed.

"We don't have to worry about that. You really should enjoy the time you have here." He gently squeezed my hand.

"I know. But like Peter said, the Witch is our strongest foe. I'm scared, Caspian. Especially now that we're letting Lucy come into the war with us…" I trailed off, drawing a trembling breath.

"It will be all right." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I smiled ruefully at him, and then in a bold moment of anticipation, I pressed my lips to his. After a second, he started to press back. When we pulled away, he smiled at me, and I smiled back.

After spending quite some time with Caspian in the garden, I went back to my room to bathe before dinner. We had skipped lunch, and had gone riding through the village.

After bathing, changing, and eating, I was wiped out. I climbed under my covers, but couldn't fall asleep. His face kept invading my mind. I kept reliving the kiss over and over. For hours, i tried in vain to sleep, but it kept alluding me.

After some time, I finally crawled out of bed, pulled on dress, grabbed my bow and a sheath of arrows, opened my door, and padded down the hall. I softly walked past the dining hall, the court hall, the garden, and out to the stables. I walked to Destrier's stall, but opened the one beside him, and the brown mare cantered out softly.

At the sight of me, she whinnied, and i shushed her. Destrier neighed loudly at me. I winced, hoping that he hadn't woken anybody. After saddling up the brown mare, whose name was Precious Gem (she must've been Lady Pruniprisima's horse), we rode through the village and to a meadow just outside of the Telmarine village.

After climbing off of Precious Gem, i sat in the grass. The cold night breeze blew my hair across my face, and billowed in my ears. I laid in the grass and watched the stars twinkling above me. I sighed, wondering what was happening in England.

Was my mother still alive? Was my father? Closing my eyes, I listened to owls screech, and crickets sing. I was so relaxed and unaware of what was around me, that i didn't notice the figure coming towards me.

I jumped up, bow armed with an arrow. Precious Gem whinnied and trotted over to the dark figure. The other horse neighed in reply. I sighed, recognizing the neigh. I had heard it many times while fighting alongside its rider.

"Caspian?" I yelled.

"Susan." He replied. By the time he was close enough for me to see him, I had the bow and arrow back in the sheath. Caspian slid off of Destrier and walked over to me.

"Why are you out here?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Something dawned on me. "Did you follow me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was already awake when I heard Destrier, and I went down to the stable and found that Precious Gem and a saddle and reins were missing. So I checked Peter's room, Lucy's room, Edmund's room, and your room, too." He paused. "If you couldn't sleep, why did you come here?" he asked, gesturing to the meadow.

"I don't know. I just did." Looking around, the scenery started to draw my attention. I looked around. The village was gone, and Aslan's how was behind us. This was the meadow where we fought the Telmarines.

"Oh..." I whispered. I turned back to Caspian, my eyes wide.

"You miss him don't you?" Caspian said, sitting down. I sat down next to him.

"Yeah. I've only told this to Peter, but i had a dream that he would come and save- help us." I sighed. I gazed at the how, wondering where Aslan was.

"I have had dreams like that lately, too." He whispered to the wind.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, they are not so much dreams as they are flashbacks, but..." His voice trailed off.

"Peter had a flashback. It's the reason he's been so wound up lately."

"What was it about?" He looked at me, and then laid down on his back. Laying down next to him, I hesitated. I wasn't sure Peter would want me to tell him.

"It was about the hag. In his dreams, she might not have died." I looked at him. His eyes held concern for Peter, and for what the flashback meant.

"But…that is impossible. She was still lying there when I left."

"It doesn't make sense, I know. But I'm worried about him. He thinks its his fault for not killing the hag." I sighed and turned away from him. I felt his hand stroke my hair.

"I am worried too. I do not know what is going to happen. I do not know what we're going to do, but, we have to be strong. We cannot let paranoia destroy us."

I turned to him. "That's what I said. Well, not exactly, but I said something about us being paranoid."

He sighed, and I laid my head on his chest, suddenly exhausted. Caspian wrapped his arms around me, and I soon let sleep claim me.

"_Mommy!" A little boy yelled, running up to me. He looked like a Telmarine. _

_I was sitting in the dining hall of the castle, an older version of Caspian sitting across from me. I stood up, and hugged the little boy. As I sat back down, he climbed into my lap, and Caspian and I smiled at each other. I looked into the little boy's eyes, and saw mine staring back at me. _

_The boy had Caspian's face and hair, but my eyes. As he talked to us, I could already tell that he had Peter's determination, Lucy's curiosity, Edmund's sarcasm, and my logic. I smiled down at the boy in my lap and kissed the top of his head. _

I woke up with Caspian smiling at me. He was tending to the horses. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning." Caspian beamed at me. I rubbed my sore neck.

"You're awfully chipper this morning." I chuckled, standing up.

"Well, I've made up my mind. Today's the day that we're going to come up with a strategy. We have been cutting it too short, and who knows when she's going to invade us." He helped me onto Precious Gem.

The smile on my face faded. "Right." I forced the smile to reappear. He jumped onto Destrier and we went back to the palace.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Susan_

"What?" Lucy asked. I looked at Edmund. He was shocked. His face was blank, but his eyes revealed all of the fear he felt.

"H-how?" Peter asked. "Who freed her?"

"We don't know." Reepicheep said.

"It had to be a Narnian, then." Edmund shrugged.

"How so?" I asked.

"All of her followers were Narnians." Peter said absently.

"Yeah, exactly." Edmund nodded.

"Peter, can I talk to you?" I asked Peter.

Before he had a chance to reply, I pulled him away from the group.

"Do you know what this means?" he whispered. Lucy, Edmund, and Reepicheep were watching us.

"I think so." I paused, thinking. "No. Not really." I said sheepishly.

He sighed. "Do you remember the hag and the werewolf?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"They were the only ones who possessed the power to bring her back. That means one of them is not dead."

"No…Nikabrik had that power too."

"But Trumpkin killed him."

"Yeah…" I thought for a moment. "Didn't you fight the hag?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"And you think she died?"

"Yeah." He said again.

"Ed was fighting the werewolf?"

He nodded.

"We'll figure it out." I said. He nodded again, and we returned to the group.

_Susan_

After everything died down, and we had found clothes that were fit for royals, I went and wandered around the stables. As I walked around, I found Caspian's horse, Destier. He whinnied at me, and I stopped to stroke his face. I moved my hand down his neck and ran my fingers through his mane.

I smiled as he shook his head. A bucket of apples was at my feet, and I picked one up. I laid it flat in my palm and held it out in front of his nose. He sniffed it first, and then snatched it out of my hand. I smiled and stroked his neck.

"I see he hasn't forgotten about you." An incredibly familiar voice said behind me. I smiled and turned around.

"Caspian." I walked over to him and wound my arms around his neck.

His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. He buried his face in my hair.

"I missed you." He murmured.

I pulled away from him and looked into his brown eyes. Caspian's eyes were always so intense, yet so soft. They held a million different emotions all at once.

"I missed you too." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"How long was it in your world?" he asked.

"A month. What about here?"

"A year that felt like it would never pass." Caspian smiled at me.

I could _feel_ how red my face was becoming. "I hope you don't mind that I was visiting Destier. He _is_ your horse."

"It is fine. I'm glad that he hasn't forgotten you." He stroked Destier's muzzle. I scratched Destier behind his ears.

"Are Peter, Lucy, and Edmund here, also?" Caspian wondered aloud.

"Yes. They are. Reepicheep was very happy to see us."

Caspian chuckled. "He couldn't talk about anything else but the adventures he had with the Kings and Queens of old."

I smiled despite the fact that was starting to weigh on my mind. Caspian acted like he didn't know about it.

"Why do you think we're here?" I asked, looking down at my shoes.

He sighed. "Reepicheep should have told you."

"He did. I just wanted to hear it from you." I met his eyes.

He hesitated before answering. "She returned. Someone set her free." Caspian nodded forlornly.

"Do you have any idea who?" I stroked Destier's neck.

"No. But Reepicheep regaled me with Edmund and Peter's theory. It's possible that it was a Narnian, but everyone who possessed the power to bring her back…" he trailed off.

"Is supposed to be dead." I finished for him. "Peter and I have already discussed this. Maybe it _was_ a Telmarine then. Are there any Telmarines who were still behind your uncle's rule?"

"Many. Especially Lord Adoben." Caspian said the name as if I'd know who he is.

"Who's Lord Adoben?" I let my hand drop from Destier to my side.

"He was one of my uncle's only real supporters. He fought for him, with him. He would do anything to bring my uncle back and have him sit in my throne."

"He would probably be our best bet. Have any of the Narnians acted strangely lately?"

"No. We have not even told then about the Witch returning. I don't know what is going to happen if we do tell them." He sighed.

"But we have to someday. I mean, who's going to be our army if we don't? Plus, this time, we'll have to Telmarines, also." I shrugged.

"Yes, that is true." He nodded.

Reepicheep came bounding up to the King and me. "Lunch is ready, Sire." He bowed low at Caspian's feet.

"At lunch, we will discuss battle strategies." Caspian said to both of us. I nodded absently.

_Peter_

Susan, Caspian, and Reepicheep walked into the room. Caspian and Reepicheep looked fine, almost happy even. Susan had a solemn look on her face.

"So. How are we going to defeat her without Aslan?" Edmund jumped right in before I had a chance to ask Susan what was wrong. We all looked at each other.

"I don't know." Susan shook her head slightly.

"We'll do our best." Lucy shrugged. "And who knows? We may not even need Aslan this time." She smiled.

"What do you mean, Lucy? Of course we'll need Aslan. Without him, we wouldn't have won any of the wars we had fought in." I said.

"But think about it. This time, we'll have a huge army. The Telmarines and Narnians are amazing warriors, and maybe, when they're fighting together, they're even better." She shrugged.

"Well, yes, but…" Caspian started.

"We still need to plan for his return, also. And, as always, you'll probably be the one who goes after him, Lu." Susan said gently.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because you've always believed in him when we haven't. When we were trying to get across the gorge, you were the only one who saw him." I added.

"But I want to fight, too. I'm old enough now, aren't i?" Lucy asked us. I looked from Caspian, to Susan, to Reepicheep, to Edmund, to Lucy and sighed.

"Yes, but, we can't risk you getting hurt." Edmund said.

"Then I'll be an archer with Susan." Lucy said. She wouldn't let this go.

"Yeah. I'll train her." Susan nodded.

"We need to start talking about what we're going to do in battle, though. This is the White Witch we're talking about. She's still our strongest foe." Susan said, looking at all of us.

"We can do that later. First, let's eat." Reepicheep said, pulling a leg off of the pig that sat on a silver platter on the middle of the table.

_Susan_

Lucy and I were at the archery range at Caspian's castle. I was teaching her how to hold a bow correctly. She was so small, that at first, it was hard for her to pull the string back. It was too strong. When she finally mastered that, I taught her how to load the bow.

I loaded my bow, aimed the arrow at the target, and then, taking a deep breath, let the arrow fly. She gaped at the arrow. It was had wedged itself right into the exact middle of the target. I smiled and turned to Lucy.

"Your turn." I said to her.

She nodded nervously. Holding up her bow, she loaded it, aimed it, and let it go. The arrow flew into a tree trunk that was behind the target. I looked down at her, she looked up at me, and we both started laughing.

_Edmund_

Peter and I were sword fighting. He had gotten much stronger since I had last trained with him, but I was still able to knock the sword from his hands. He smiled proudly at me, and then handed his sword to Caspian.

We all turned our heads as Lucy and Susan started laughing and clapping. Lucy had shot an arrow in the middle of the target. Peter and I smiled.

_Susan_

That night, after training and dinner, I went to the room hat I had woken up in. Looking around, I noticed that the covers that were made neatly on the four-post bed were a deep purple, a vanity stood next a wash basin, and a wardrobe stared at me from across the room.

The flagstone floor was almost completely covered in a soft, hand- woven rug that was the same color as the fabric that was covering the bed.

Sitting at the vanity, I picked up a hair brush and ran it through my soft, brown hair. I sifted through the vanity's drawers after setting down the brush. There were bottles of fragrant liquids, powder, and a jewelry box.

I didn't go through the jewelry box; that would have to wait. Instead, I pushed back from the vanity, padded across the carpet, changed into a silken nightgown that waited for me on the bed, and climbed beneath the covers. As my head hit the cushy pillows, sleep claimed me immediately.

_Susan_

"_Susan, don't worry. I will help you." The magnificent Lion was suddenly in front of me._

"_Aslan?" I ran to him, hugging him around his neck and burying my face in his mane._

"_I will help you and your brothers and sister." He said._

"_You will? How? We haven't seen any sign of you."_

"_Do not worry." He said gently. "I shall come soon enough." He roared before vanishing into thin air._

I woke up in a cold sweat. My dreams had been filled to the brim with the White Witch, Aslan, my siblings and me, Caspian, Reepicheep, Trumpkin, and Creon. The Witch had killed us all in my dreams. She had turned us all to stone.

Climbing out of bed, I changed, fixed my hair, and went to the breakfast hall.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fourth chappy :) Review please! (PLEASE) It means a lot to me :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not OWN NARNIA. I don't own any of C.S. Lewis' characters or novels. If i did, they would be soo much different. I do not own any of Avril Lavigne's or Evanescence's lyrics or song(s). **

"… Do what you, what you want,

Your world's closing in on you now (it isn't over)

Stand and face the end now (got to remember who you are),

Every heart in my hands,

Like a pale reflection,

Hello, hello, remember me,

I'm everything you can't control,

Some where beyond the pain,

There must be a way to believe we can break through…

Hello, hello,

It's only me infecting everything you love…"

-Evanescence, 'What You Want'

_Chapter 4_

_Peter_

I was pacing in the courtyard, wondering what had happened to Susan and Caspian. Lucy and Edmund were sitting on the flagstone ground, talking in hushed tones to each other. I sighed. They heard my sigh and looked up at me.

"Peter, will you just relax and sit with us?" Lucy asked.

"No." I replied simply, still pacing.

"Why not?" Edmund sighed jadedly.

"Pacing helps me relax." I lied. It actually made me more worked up.

"It doesn't seem to be helping you relax." Lucy saw right through my lie.

"Well it is." I replied hotly.

"Peter. We've been up for half the night. Just sit down." Edmund said tiredly.

"No." I said, distantly. I kept thinking of all of the things that could've happened to them. They could've been abducted by the Witch, or killed by her soldiers. I sighed and eventually sat down by Lucy. She smiled encouragingly at me and squeezed my hand. I smiled down at her.

"They're here." Edmund said, standing up. Susan and Caspian rode into the courtyard. I walked over to them.

"What have you been? I was afraid that the Witch abducted you.

"Peter, we just went for a ride." Susan smiled at me, then slid off of the horse, and hugged me.

"I will go take the horses back." Caspian smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Okay. Thank you." She turned to me.

"We were up half the night waiting for you." I sighed.

"Oh…I'm so sorry. If I had known…" She looked at us, her voice trailing off.

"It's alright." Lucy said, smiling at her.

"Good. So today is definitely the day when we figure out what we're going to do." She looked at all of us in turn as she said this.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Combat procedures." She smiled at me. Caspian appeared by her side, and together they walked into the castle, hand-in-hand.

_Susan_

"We would have the advantage here," Peter said. "And if we did what we were _supposed_ to do in the first battle with Miraz, the one here, then we could wipe half of them out with our archers alone."

"No." I said involuntarily.

"Sorry?" He asked confusedly.

"I mean, we could do that, just not with the archers. I mean, we will have archers but...we couldn't do that much harm to her army. If they have their own archers, which they will, then we wouldn't help very much." I shrugged.

"Susan, you can't think like that. You have to think positively." Peter said.

"Well, yes, but you also have to explore the other possibilities." Caspian gestured to Peter.

Peter sighed but nodded. "So what do we do?" he finally asked after a moment of stillness.

"We go with your idea. The archers just have to be hidden." Caspian replied.

"Where?" Lucy asked, confusion carved across her face.

Caspian smiled to himself. "Come. I will show you." He stood up, and we all followed him out the door.

_Caspian_

They followed me up to the tower where the Professor and I used to go every night to watch the stars and talk about the Kings and Queens of old and Old Narnia. Susan looked around the large space.

She gestured to the telescope. "May I?" She asked me.

"Of course." I set the coordinates for her, and she looked into the eyepiece. I heard her gasp slightly. I smiled knowingly; I had looked through the telescope many times, but every time I did so, the sight amazed me.

"This is where the archers will be. Anyone in this tower cannot be seen from the ground, but they have a clear view of the courtyard." I gestured to the tower.

"Is it big enough to fit everyone?" Lucy asked.

Smiling, I nodded. Lucy looked through the telescope.

"That's odd." She muttered to herself.

"What is it, Lu?" Edmund asked.

"These constellations are the same as ours." She looked at him, with a puzzled appearance.

"Isn't that impossible?" Susan asked, the logical part of herself showing.

"I don't know. Obviously not." Peter shrugged.

Lucy sighed. Susan wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I know. I miss home too."

_Susan_

I felt homesick. I missed England, it was that simple. But something inside me made it feel more complex, like it wasn't England I was missing. It was something or someone in it. As I gazed up at the bright sky, Movement in the valley outside of the village caught my eye.

"Oh, god." I muttered.

"What? What is it?" Lucy asked. Edmund seemed to follow my gaze.

"The Witch. She's here. We're not ready!" He turned to me. "Susan, get the archers ready."

I looked at Caspian. He nodded.

"Go." He said, giving Lucy a gentle push toward me. I grabbed her hand, and we ran to the armory.

I felt tears sting in my eyes as I took a last glance at him. He was watching me, his eyes red. I sighed, and kept running.

"Susan!" Peter called after me and Lucy. We both stopped and turned as our brothers ran toward us. Peter embraced me, and then looked at me seriously.

"I know that I've seemed like the bad guy lately, but…" He trailed off.

"I know." I nodded. "I understand." I hugged him again, and then turned to Edmund. Smiling sadly, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Be careful." I said after we backed away. He nodded, and then he and Peter walked back to Caspian. I mustered a smile, and Lucy and I ran to the armory to find the archers.

When Lucy and I arrived in the armory, we made sure that the archers had heard the plan at least four times, and then we all went up to the tower. Looking down, I could see that the cavalry was waiting edgily with Peter, Caspian, and Edmund.

With every second ticking by, the anticipation and excitement grew. The adrenaline in my veins kept pumping. I looked at Lucy, and I could tell she was nervous, but it was the good kind of nervous. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement; there was fresh enthusiasm in her eyes.

The Witch's army crept closer, but their pace was growing. They were about eight or so miles from Peter and the cavalry. I took my stance, and Lucy did also beside me. They edged closer. Peter, Edmund, and Caspian remained still. The cavalry twitched and squirmed. They were ready. _We_ were ready.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_ The Fifth chappy! FINALLY!**

**One of my writer friends help me with this, so I have to give them credit: Randi Turner. Thank you for helping me! **

**Review please! (PLEASE) It means a lot to me :) **

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I do _not _own Narnia. I _don't_ own any of C.S. Lewis' characters or novels. If i did, they would be soo much different. I do _not _own any of Avril Lavigne's or Evanescence's lyrics or songs. **

"Do you wonder why you hate? (Our burning ashes,  
Blacken the day)  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? (A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice."

~Evanescence, Sweet Sacrifice

_Chapter 5_

_Peter_

We waited for the signal. We waited for Susan's arrow. It felt like forever until we saw it come flying into view. The arrow hit a minotaur that was in the front line. The minotaur went down hard. The Witch's army was obviously shocked, but got over it quickly.

"Charge!" Caspian yelled.

The cavalry rushed forward. The gap between us the and Witch's army grew smaller. The anticipation and adrenaline in me grew. It grew until I felt like it was going to absorb me. It felt like hours before we finally clashed with her army.

_Susan_

My arrow took down a minotaur. There was a Red Dwarf beside him, and he took the dwarf down with him. The Witch's archers shot mindlessly in our direction, but none of the arrows made it to the tower. But the Witch seemed to see right to us. I could feel her gaze boring into my body.

I looked away from Her, and searched the mess of bodies for Peter, Edmund, and Caspian. After I finally spotted them, I smiled, and then remembered the other signal that I was supposed to give. I looked out to a distant hill. The griffins were waiting.

Shooting an arrow at a buckskin centaur, the griffins flew overhead and released flaming balls of fabric over the battle. The grass caught fire and began to burn. It burned until it was charred. People were running, screaming, and rushing away from the inferno.

An arrow flew blindly in our direction when I wasn't paying attention. It plunged into my upper arm. Crying out, I fell to my knees, but not before I got a clear shot of the Witch smirking at me. Lucy screamed. It was deafening. Peter, Ed, and Caspian must've heard it; they came running up to the tower. Caspian was the first one up.

"Oh, god." Lucy muttered. Gritting my teeth, I looked up at them, and then cried out in pain again.

"What do we do?" Caspian asked as soon as Peter and Edmund were up.

"First we get her inside, then we pull it out, and bandage it _tightly_." Lucy said to them.

"How do we get her inside?" Ed asked. They all looked blankly at each other. A large maroon spot was forming on the sleeve of my dress where the arrow had punctured my skin.

"We have to do it here. Go get some rags and something firm for her to bite on." Lucy ordered Ed.

"Who made you the boss?" He muttered as he stalked toward the castle, sword raised.

_Susan_

After they had pulled out the arrow, I immediately stood up, grabbing my bow and arrows. They hadn't bandaged my arm yet. Rushing down the stairs, I could hear them racing after me. I picked up my speed, and loaded my bow on the bottom step. Even though I could feel myself growing weaker, but I pressed on.

My vision began to shrivel and blur as pain seared through my arm. I clutched the bloody scarlet mess and pressed through the mass of bodies. Tears stung my eyes; the hurting was too intense. I paused, spying the Witch, and stood my ground. I had a clear shot of her now.

I held my bow and drew an arrow, raising the bow to eye level and aiming at the Witch's bloody head. Ignoring the pain that raked through my body, and taking a deep breath, I let the arrow fly. An instant later, I fell to the ground.

END OF CHAPTER 5

**A/N: I know, I know… it was incredibly short… But it was either this, or waiting until next week to get it. :)**


End file.
